A Drop of Blood
by Luminesence
Summary: What if Allen had a life before he was picked up by Mana? Allen has always kept his life on the streets secret, even from his friends, but when an old enemy shows up at the order calming to know him, how long can he keep his life a secret?
1. Chapter 1

A Drop of Blood

Hey what's up this is lumi. This is my first published flick so tell me what you think. I haven't chosen parings and what not yet. I guess I'll just go with the flow

Disclaimer: I do not own man if I did I have my wicked way with Allen (evil laughter)

Allen: gulp!

Enjoy!

Summary: What if Allen had a life before he was picked up by Mana? Allen has always kept his life on the streets secret, even from his friends, but when an old enemy shows up at the order calming to know him, how long can he keep his life a secret? And just what is "The Gray war"? Dark Allen before Mana. Pairings:?

Prolog: 7 years earlier

The two stood, facing one another; the air still and the night with an eerie clam that spoke of death. Although to an outsider it would look like a playground standoff between the two boys, nothing about this meeting spoke of the word "innocent". It would end tonight they both knew. Suddenly, they launched at one another and the hiss of steel could be herd singing in the air. Each blow landing with a deadly force, only to miss the other's vitals by a millimeter. It grew into a sort of dance, sinfully beautiful, as one attacked and the other merely dogged out of the way.

Finally, the sputter of blood was herd as one of the boys dropped to the ground, his body in obvious pain. The silver eyes of the other boy laid on the sight of his enemy and for a second flashed with a look of unbearable pain and sadness but was quickly covered with a mask of indifference. The silver eyed boy took his weapon and unceremoniously plunged the blade into the chest of his attacker. The figure on the ground shuddered and coughed up blood, a drop landing on the sliver eyed ones face. The injured boy smiled, offering his attacker a week laugh as he brought his hand up to caresses the silver eyed one's cheek. A single tear rolled down his eye. "Goodbye… Al..len" breathed the boy as his arms fell limply to his side. "Allen" stood slowly and pulled his blade out the boy's chest. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry. After all, it was uncommon to cry for your enemy. "In fact I should be happy" thought Allen. The sky however, seemed to reflect how he felt in his heart and it suddenly started to rain heavily.

He should leave he realized before anyone happened upon the bloody scene. Looking down, one last time he stared at the face of his once sworn enemy while locking away the last few traces of anything he once felt for him. "Goodnight and Goodbye … brother" and off he ran, disappearing into the unforgiving night.

Lumi: Yay it's done!

Allen: You made me out to be some cold heartless killer?

Lumi: You're welcome Ally-chan ! Please review!

Allen: Ally-chan?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**lumi: Finnaly, I can update.**

**Allen: I wish you didn't**

**lumi: Aww don't be mad ally-chan you arn't evil (i think)**

**Allen: What do you mean I think?**

**lumi: Disclaimer - I do not own d. gray man. If I did i'd make Lavi my personal man servant.**

**Lavi: What?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Won't you join me Allen"?<em>

_A hand held out. A hand taken_

"_Isn't it beautiful…the blood"?_

_A despair growing. A fear hidden._

"_You know I'm going to kill you. Right"?_

_A hardened resolve. A dying love._

"_Goodbye…. Al..len"_

_A hallow victory. A broken bond._

End Dream

Allen Walker woke, startled out of his dream. "I haven't had that dream in a long time" he thought as he rose gently out of his bed. He slowly, with a grace he did not normally have, made his way a across the room to his window, careful not to wake his faithful stalker. (I mean Link of course: D) He stared out into the starless night surveying the grounds of the Black order with the pale light of the moon the only thing illuminating the shadows. His soft features almost glowing as he stood out from the inky black darkness night.

It was almost to still he realized almost too peaceful. Although the black order was his home, there had never been a completely peaceful moment since the lever 4 attack. Even at night, there were always the scientists working overtime to settle things down after the move. "Keep cool Allen" he spoke out loud to the room "maybe things are finally settling down". He tried to convince himself. _Then why are you so nervous, _a stray thought crossed his mind "I'm not it's just- Suddenly, he felt a pulse go through his left arm. "Crown Clown" he whispered in slight surprise glancing at his arm. "You feel it to" he trailed off.

A feeling of dread welled up in the pit of his stomach and he rose making his way across the room and out the door. "It can't. Not now. Not after all these years" He broke in a run down the empty hallways and out to the forest behind the order never noticing the silent figures following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavi's p.o.v<strong>

"I 'm leaving Panda Gi-Gi" I screamed ducking the book flying towards my head snickering to myself. It's so much fun I can't help it. After we leave the order I won't be able to this anymore I thought. That made me stop. Do I even want to leave the Order? Do I want to become a bookman? "Of Course you do" that littlie annoying voice screamed in the back of my head. Sigh, thinking about this always gives me a headache.

"Okay no more depressing thoughts" I declared. I need something to do. Well its midnight no one else is up so what can I do? Suddenly a light came on in my head "I can bother yuu-chan he should be finishing his training now." With that in mind I skipped (no one has to know) down to the training rooms and banged on the door "YUU-CHAN! Come out and PLAY". A sword came hurling out the door and embedded itself in the wall right above my head. "What I tell you about calling me that huh BAKA USAGI" "Aww Yuu You know you love me".

He was about to retort, something evil most likely when I saw a flash of white turn the corner. "Allen-chan?" I wondered." Che, what about the beansprout." "I saw him turn the corner yuu-chan" "So what do I care" he scoffed. "You should care yuu. What's poor little Allen-chan doing up so late?" "Hell if I care baka. Now let me go!" "Nooo we have to go see what's up with Ally-chan."

I dragged Yuu with me as we followed Allen down the hall and out the back doors to the forest. He stood in the clearing just a little ways out form the main building just staring at the full moon in the sky. "Any ideas while he's out here yuu?" I asked but Kanda didn't say anything, seeming to be completely fixated on Allen's pale frame. "Yuu? I asked what you-" "Shut up Lavi and watch" that shut me up he'd never call me my name unless it was serious. I turned to watch Allen as he lifted his arm. I realized with a start that it was his innocence hand and it was pulsing with a faint deep purple color, almost invisible in the night sky. There were tears streaming down his face as he gazed almost longingly at the moon. A determined glint entered his eyes as a sudden strong wind swept through the area. When we opened our eyes Allen was gone and a message was left floating in the now gentle breeze.

_"_Ren_ I will kill you."_

* * *

><p><strong>lumi: I'm satisfied but not happy. hmm... *mutters to her self* mabye I should make Allen...<strong>

**Allen: Make me do what !**

**Lavi: Chill Allen ha. ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Lumi: Wow It's been a while. Sorry I really didn't mean to wait this long but the first month i was sick and the second month i had a serious case of writers block. I'm back now!**

**Allen: I hope you feel better**

**Lumi: Aww Allen! (Runs over and glomps) Your so sweet! that's why I Love you so much!:D**

**Allen: So does this mean I can be nice in the story now? (Hopeful):)**

**Lumi: Not a chance**

**Allen: Damm :(**

**Disclamer: DGray .man is not owned by me. If It was Kanda would be my Love bunny;)**

**Kanda: What the Hell?**

**Allen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he straightened his ribbon in the mirror. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night after he'd woken up from his dream. Ignoring the shadow of the 14th he studied his reflection in the glass. His eyes were dull, and shadowed although, lately they were always shadowed so he knew it was not from the dreams last night. There were deep, dark circles under his eyes and his usually creamy white skin was deathly pale.<p>

Another sigh, unintentionally escaped his lips. Unless he did something he wasn't going to be fooling anyone today and he knew it. Ever since that night, he had been keeping up a mask, never allowing anyone to see his true feelings that lay buried deep beneath the surface of his heart. It was the story of his life. Even back at the orphanage, the only way to survive was to put on his mask. Especially when he had to endure the taunting and jeering of the other children and adults. Back then his mask was a frown. He was constantly lashing out at the poor pitiful humans around him, slowly letting his hate and anger fester in his soul. That had been a costly mistake. He had met _**him**_ and in his desperation for acceptance and anger at those around him, he had joined _**Ren**_. Now his mask was a smile, always acting as if everything was going to be alright in the end, even when he knew it wasn't.

Fighting constantly against the akuma was more of an outlet for him nowadays. Sure, he loved them dearly. He wanted nothing more than to save every last one, along with the humans. But with central breathing down his neck and the fourteenth's control slowly taking over his mind, his own self- control was at its breaking point. The sensation of ripping though the akuma gave him a heady feeling as he let out his frustrations. It felt amazing he thought dreamily.

Right there his thoughts came to a sudden halt. "No" he exclaimed out loud to the empty room. "I won't go down that road again. Never again" he told himself. A third sigh fell from his lips as he bent down to open a small secret compartment in his desk. Inside was a small bag of items he wouldn't want found by others as they would bring up some very upsetting questions. He rummaged around for a second before pulling out a small compact prouder full of pale, cream colored make-up. He put the bag carefully back in the drawer and sat down in front of the mirror. Carefully, he gently started to apply the make-up; first under his eyes then over his cheeks being cautious enough to cover his entire face evenly. Finally he was done and Allen walker, the strong dependable savior, stood in front of the mirror. Not the worn and haggard teen that stood there before. He realized that he would have to go out and buy some more soon as he was running low.

Suddenly a slightly hysterical giggle bubbled up in him and escaped from his lips. The hysterical giggles soon turned into full blown laughter as bitter tears gathered in the comer of his eyes. It wasn't a happy sound. It was hallowed and full of pain. If anyone had seen him in that moment they would have thought him to be crazy. "And they would probably be correct" he thought with resentment as his laughter subsided. "Oh the games we play to keep our troubles at bay. Isn't that what you used to say Ren?"

Just has he made to sit down again and put away his compact a voice came from beyond the door. "Hurry up Walker! We don't have all day!" Allen, startled, yelled back "Alright, I'm coming hold your horses' link!" Standing up, he put his compact away and moved to the door glancing at the mirror one last time. "God" he thought to himself "with all this make-up on I look like a clown." He turned the door handle and pulled it open. "Then again….." he reasoned as he stepped through the door frame "I've always been the one to play the part of the fool".

* * *

><p>"And just what can I get my favorite person today for breakfast?" squealed Jerry once he caught sight of Allen and Link making their way up to the counter to order. "Ah Jerry!" exclaimed Allen with a smile at the flamboyant chef. "Please give me 20 orders of pancakes, 20 plates of sausage, 15 hash browns, 5 bowls of miso soup, 30 scrambled eggs, 17 pieces of French toast. And 50 dango" listed Allen. "Hmm, that's a little light for you isn't it?" he questioned as the finders in line behind them sweat dropped. "Light?" they all asked. Allen just shook his head. "It's fine Jerry." "Well if you're sure" Jerry said as the food suddenly materialized on the counter before them. Allen thanked Jerry and balanced his tray over to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria.<p>

Once there, he dove into his food, inhaling it an effort to avoid looking around hall and more importantly his friends. He knew he could fool the rest of the order but, his mask had been cracking lately and Lenalee and Lavi, heck even BaKanda, were sure to notice. "Especially Lavi" he thought. "Speak and they shall appear" he mumbled under his breath bitterly as he saw the objects of his thoughts walked toward him with breakfast in hand. Well, two of them walked while Bakanda was being forcibly dragged by the other two. "Hey Moyashi-Chan what ya doin' over here all alone?" shouted Lavi as he took a seat on the bench across from him. "It's Allen!" "Yes, we know ally-chan, but why would you leave me alone with mean old Yuu-chan?" "Call me that again and I'll slice you in two baka usagi" growled Kanda, while bringing out this sword and holding it an inch away from Lavi's face. As Lenalee laughed quietly at their antics and moved to stop Kanda from possibly killing Lavi, Allen could help the soft content smile from appearing on his face. "Some things will never change" he thought as he made to get up and leave the cafeteria. "Allen, you leaving already?" asked Lavi as he managed to disentangle himself from Kanda. "Yes, I'm just going to lie down for a while. I don't feel so well." "Well if you're sure, but please tell us if you feel any worse we'll take you to the hospital wing" "Thanks Lenalee. But I'll be fine." With that Allen turned and strode out the room.

* * *

><p>Lavi POV (AN:Again? Go figure)

"I'll be right back"

Lavi said quickly as he ran after Allen, hoping to catch him in the hall. The look on Allen's face as he had left the hall had scared him more than he would like to admit. "That smile" he thought as he continued his search "It seemed so heart broken and after last night…. Why do I get the feeling something bad will happen soon." That foreboding thought entering his head caused him to speed up his search. "Allen ALLEN!" he shouted he turned the corner and the young albino came into sight. Hearing Lavi, Allen stopped walking in order to let him catch up and turned slightly but not completely. He didn't think he could face anyone at the moment.

"Yes?" he said in a clipped tone. Lavi's worry increased at the sound of Allen's voice. What was wrong with his little friend? "Are you really just not feeling well?" Lavi studied Allen as his back suddenly tensed "So I was right" he thought. "What's it to you Lavi." Allen said, going on the defensive. "It's just…I….. We worry for you sometimes Allen and after last nigh-" Allen without warning spun around and pinned Lavi to the wall with his forearm pressed into his neck, effectively trapping him. There was a dark gleam in his eyes and Lavi couldn't suppress the shiver of fear that racked his entire body. "What do you mean last night?" Allen questioned in deadly whisper. Lavi remained silent as his mind tried to process the situation he was now in. "What do you mean Lavi?" Allen said a bit louder. "What do you think Allen?" "DAMMIT LAVI" Allen screamed as he pushed his arm tighter against Lavi's neck. "Allen, I can't breathe as well." "Answer the Fucking question LAVI!" "Answer mine" Lavi panted heatedly. Allen blinded by panic and anger raised his other arm to activate his innocence when a sudden voice cut through the fog in his mind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

* * *

><p><strong>Lumi: OHHH cliffy! I wonder whats going to happen next!<strong>

**Kanda: You'er the freakin author!**

**Lumi: The story writes it's self.**

**Allen: Tell the story. It sucks (In Emo Coner)**

**Lumi: Just for that Ally-chan I'm going to make you evil**

**Allen: WHAT NO! (Starts crying)**

**Lumi: I would'nt do that for real**

**Allen: Really *sniffle***

**Lumi: Really *Fingers crossed behind back***

**Lavi: Please review!**


End file.
